


Flowers

by katriona_subasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco always loved working in the garden. That's why Jean made sure, that important day, to approach him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

He loved watching Marco in the garden. The soft sigh as some roots were cleared, the gentle smile as he watered the flowers... the sweat dripping down the mighty fine back his lover had... He just loved it. He loved watching Marco tend to the garden he insisted on planting when they bought the house two years ago. So, of course, today of days... he made sure to actually meet him in the garden.

"Marco?" he called softly, making sure to step only on the carefully laid out path Marco set up. One set off, and he could mess it up!  
"Hmm? Ah, Jean!" Marco's smile was radiant as he stood up, brushing the soil off his knees. "Need something?" he asked, head cocking to the side. He was slightly distracted by the new freckles that had bloomed on Marco's face. He'd have to count them all again sometime. "Jean?"

"Ah, right." Right, he was here to do something, not get distracted by his sexy boyfriend. "Well, I do need something. Sorta. Um..."

"Yeeees?"

He took a breath and rehearsed it in his head. Exactly what he wanted to say. Exactly what he'd do. But, strangely, all he could remember was the last part, despite going over it for over a month. So... well... he winged it. And by winged it, he thrusted the potted plant he had behind his back and Marco. "H-here!"

"Oh! They're beautiful!" Marco immediately gushed, taking the flowers. He opened his mouth, likely to make a mention of where they should plant it, but then his eyes widened and he gasped. Slowly he picked out the ring nestled between the flower stems and just stared at it. "J-Jean?"

Well, nothing for it now. "Marry me, Marco?" His face was red hot and he couldn't look up from the garden Marco loved so much. "Please?"

"I... well, yes. Yes, yes, and yes!" He glanced up and saw Marco's sparkling eyes. "Yes, Jean! I'll marry you!" And just like that, Jean felt like he was on top of a flower covered world.


End file.
